My Christmas Wish
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Ward and Skye both have Christmas wishes. Will they come true at the annual SHIELD Christmas ball... with a little help from Mr. Tony Stark himself? I do not own Agents of SHIELD, the Avengers, or Beautiful from Jim Brickman. My Christmas gift to you! Merry Marvel Christmas!


**I'm glad you all enjoyed my Christmas story. So, in the spirit of the holiday, I decided to give all my loyal Agents of SHIELD readers a little Christmas present tonight. I got the idea for this story when I heard the sweetest love song on the radio while running last minute Christmas errands with my mom. It's not exactly a Christmas song, but I thought it would be cool to write a story based off of it. I hope you all like it!**

**Merry Marvel Christmas! (I got that from _AliceMcNerney. _She wrote the Skyeward story, You Give Me Hope. You should read it. It's great.)**

* * *

It was the night of the annual SHIELD Christmas ball. SHIELD held it every year to give some agents a break for the holiday. This year it was being held at Stark industries. Skye was over the moon at getting to meet the Avengers. She could barely contain her excitement. But only Simmons knew why she was truly excited. It was Skye's only Christmas wish. Once she heard about the SHIELD ball, her Christmas wish became clear. Her wish was to get one dance with Ward.

Though she would never admit it, Skye had fallen for the agent. Sure, at times he acted like a robot, but she'd seen a whole other side of him. The one that truly cared for each and every team member, including her. That's what she fell for. The sense of protection she felt whenever she was with him. She also fell for the fact that he always made her smile, no matter what. No matter how much she denied it, she knew she was completely and utterly in love with Grant Ward. No one knew these feelings except for Simmons.

Of course, she had no way of knowing that Ward felt the same. At the beginning, he had believed Skye was just an annoying hacker who was hell bent on taking SHIELD down. But when he became her S.O, everything changed. Time went by and he had fallen for Skye's sense of humor, her unique perspective on everything, and everything about her. He knew it was forbidden for agents to be romantically involved, but he couldn't help how he felt for the young hacker. No one knew these feelings except for May. He didn't even tell her. She figured it out of her own.

Simmons and Skye spent forever trying to look absolutely perfect. Skye had picked out an ice-blue dress. It was one-shouldered, went all the way down to the floor, and had a white snowflake belt around the waist. She paired it with white ballet flats. If she was gonna be dancing, she couldn't wear heels. Her hair was in its usual loose tumble of curls. Simmons, on the other hand, chose a sleeveless gold-colored dress. It also went down all the way to the floor but didn't have a belt. Simmons chose to pair it with small black heels. She had more experience dancing with them. She had her hair pinned in a crown hairstyle.

Once they were sure they were ready, they both took a deep breath and stepped into the lounge area of the bus. Everyone was already there. They saw the boys were all dressed in similar tuxedos. May was dressed in a simple black gown with a halter-top look to it. All black attire wasn't unusual for her. No one seemed to notice the girls. "We're ready." Simmons called, getting their attention.

Once Ward set eyes on Skye in that dress, he felt like he couldn't breath. She was absolutely stunning. The soft color of the dress made her eyes and hair look amazing. Though, he always believed she looked amazing. This dress complemented her in every way possible and made her look breath taking. When she noticed Ward looking at her like that, Skye blushed and looked down at her feet.

The reaction was similar with Fitz looking at Simmons. The gold of the dress made her light brown hair and eyes shimmer. He couldn't believe this was the same Simmons that he worked with in the lab everyday. Taking in his reaction, Simmons blushed and smiled.

"Do we look okay?" Skye asked, fingering the white and silver bangles she had around her wrist to match the belt.

"Wow." Ward and Fitz breathed in unison.

"I think that's a yes." Simmons giggled. Skye let out a little laugh. Ward noted how her laugh made her eyes sparkle.

"Well," May interrupted, standing up from the couch she was sitting on along with Coulson, "If you two are done staring at those two, we need to get going."

"She's right." Coulson agreed, "Let's go." As he got to the cars, he explained the driving situation, "May and I will go in Lola and Skye, Ward and Fitzsimmons will take the other car."

The team nodded and got in the cars. In their car, Ward took the driver's seat with Skye in the passenger seat and Fitzsimmons in the back. As Ward followed Coulson's vintage car, the only noise in their car was Fitzsimmons talking in the back. They arrived on time and started walking towards Stark Towers. Skye and Ward were walking side by side when he noticed she stopped. He turned to her and saw her nervously fiddling with the locket she always wore. "You okay?" He asked her concerned.

"Fine." She said with a forced smile. He shot her a look, so she caved and told him, "Just a little nervous. This is my first SHIELD event."

Ward gingerly took her hand in his. She couldn't deny how good it felt to have him hold her hand. "You'll be fine." He told her, "One of us will always be beside you to help." She nodded, obviously still nervous. "We won't turn our backs on you."

Skye smiled at the line that he used only once before. It held the same meaning it did right then. With a deep breath, she let him lead her the rest of the way to the building. The rest of the team was already mingling with people Skye didn't recognize. Suddenly, Coulson came up to Skye. "Skye," He said, "There's a few people that I'd like you to meet."

When he gestured to a group of people gathered around, Skye didn't recognize them at first. But then, the faces started to come to her mind. Skye covered her mouth and let out a little squeal. Ward, Coulson and the group laughed a little. "You're the…" She started, "the Avengers?" The group nodded. Skye let out another little squeal.

"Skye," Coulson said interrupting her fangirling, "I'd like you to meet Agents Barton and Romanoff. Or as you know them, Hawkeye and Black Widow."

The two agents came up and shook hands with Skye. All the men were wearing tuxedoes but Romanoff wore a simple sleeveless red gown with gold heels and a gold chain around her neck. "Coulson says you're one of the best computer specialists SHIELD has ever seen." Romanoff said.

"I-I guess." Skye stuttered in nervousness.

"Well, we hope to see you around SHIELD more now." Barton said. Skye nodded in excitement. He and Romanoff left to greet some other people.

Coulson continued to introduce the Avengers, "This is Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner. Also known as Captain America and the Hulk."

The two heroes came up and shook hands with Skye. "It's great to finally meet this hacker that Coulson's been telling us so much about." Steve said. Skye let out a little squeal again.

"And finally," Coulson said, "The one and only…"

The man stepped up and Skye cut Coulson off, "Tony Stark!" She gasped. She smiled so much, her cheeks hurt. He came up and shook hands with her. She continued to ramble on, "I can't believe I'm finally meeting _the _Ironman! This is amazing! I'm like your biggest fan. I just…"

Ward put his hands on her shoulders and gently said, "Skye, you're starting to ramble."

Skye shook it off with embarrassment, "Right. Sorry, Mr. Stark." She apologized.

"Oh. Please. Call me Tony." He said suavely, "I have to go, but save me a dance." Skye was too excited to respond, so she just nodded enthusiastically.

"Us too." Bruce included. Skye nodded so hard, Ward thought her head would fall off.

After Coulson and the Avengers left, Skye turned to Ward and squealed a little more. "I have a dance with each of the Avengers!" She said in a fangirly tone, "This is the best Christmas ever!"

Unexpectedly, she hugged Ward. After a moment, he returned the hug. Once she pulled away, she ran off to tell Simmons. Ward was left, looking at the girl of his dreams smile the brightest he had ever seen. It made him feel good to see her so happy. He just hoped she would also save a dance for him.

* * *

A little while later, Skye was dancing with Tony. They were making small talk and Skye couldn't wipe the smile off her face. The song was coming to a close, so Tony started to pull away from Skye. He was the last one she had to dance with, so she asked him nervously, "Who am I supposed to dance with now?"

"Well," He said as he scanned the room. A smirk came on his face as he looked over Ward, "I think I have just the guy. Wait here." She did as she was told. You can't disobey Ironman. It's like an unwritten rule.

"Hey, Agent Ward." Tony said as he came over to Ward.

"Hello, Tony." Ward greeted, "What can I do for you?"

"Skye would like someone to dance with." Tony explained vaguely, "And I want you to be that someone."

"What?" Ward said. He had wanted to dance with Skye, but didn't think it would happen. And he especially didn't think Ironman was gonna be the one setting it up.

"Come on, Ward." Tony said, "It doesn't take a super genius to see that there's something going on between you two." Ward sighed and looked over at Skye, who was back to nervously fiddling with her necklace. "Take the chance, Ward. A slow song's coming on and Skye has no one to dance with. What have you got to lose?"

Ward pursed his lips then finally nodded. As soon as he left towards Skye, Coulson came up to Tony. "Did you just set those two up?" Coulson asked.

"Maybe." Tony said.

"Good." Coulson said, sipping his drink, "Cause if you didn't, I would've." Tony nodded and looked at the couple.

Ward finally got to Skye. She immediately smiled when she saw him. He held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?" He asked.

Skye's eyes went wide and she glanced over Ward's shoulder to Tony and Coulson. They both nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "Yes." She said and took his hand. The song changed to a slow one.

Skye wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They gently started swaying to the song. Skye decided to take a chance and laid her head on Ward's firm chest. He smiled at the position they were in and tightening his grip on her a little. As Ward listened to the lyrics, he thought of how much the song described Skye to him.

_From the Moment I saw you,__  
__From the moment I looked into your eyes__  
__There was something about you__  
__I knew I knew__  
__That you were once in a life time__  
__A treasure near impossible to find__  
__And I know how lucky I am to have you_

_Cause I've seen the rainbows that can take your breath away__  
__The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day__  
__And when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few__  
__But I've never seen anything...as beautiful as you_

_Holding you in my arms__  
__No one else has fit so perfectly__  
__I could dance forever with you, with you__  
__And at the stroke of midnight__  
__Please forgive me if I can't let go__  
__Cause I never dreamed I'd find a Cinderella of my own_

_Cause I've seen the rainbows that can take your breath away__  
__The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day__  
__And when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few__  
__But I've never seen anything...as beautiful as you_

"You know," Skye said suddenly. She lifted her head to look at Ward, "my Christmas wish finally came true tonight."

"What was it?" He asked, "Meeting the Avengers?"

"No." She answered and he looked at her confused, "It was to dance with you."

Ward smiled at the sentence and said, "Well, my Christmas wish still hasn't come true."

"And what would that be?"

"This." Ward said. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. After a second of shock, Skye relaxed into the kiss. The kiss was loving and gentle, just like she had dreamed. They both felt every cliché, storybook thing. The butterflies, the sparks, everything.

_Cause I've seen the rainbows that can take your breath away__  
__The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day__  
__And when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few__  
__But I've never seen anything...__  
__Oh, Oh, Oh no, I've never seen anything...as beautiful as you_

_From the moment I saw you,__  
__From the moment I looked into your eyes..._

When air became necessary, they pulled away. "Merry Christmas, Skye." Ward said.

"Merry Christmas, Ward." Skye said and kissed him again.

* * *

**Well, merry Christmas to all of you! I hope you all liked it! It was a SHIELD Christmas ball, how did you not see the Avengers showing up? I, of course, had to have Skye meet them. And then, Ironman, being the suave man he is, had to push Skyeward together.**

**Quote of the Day: I will honor Christmas in my heart and try to keep it all the year –Charles Dickens**

**Song Suggestion: Beautiful (ft. Wayne Brady) –Jim Brickman (The song I used in the story)**

**Merry Marvel Christmas!**


End file.
